


This Seems So Wrong

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [14]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Sex, Angel! Harry, Blood Drinking, Bottom! Harry, Demon!Zayn, Foreplay, M/M, Smut, Top! Zayn, angel! liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is the demon prince from Hell, the first son of the Devil, Lucifer, the Dark Star himself.</p><p>Harry is the angel sent from Heaven, to protect the city of London and his special human.</p><p>When two of these two celestial beings meet, is it a good thing, or bad thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Seems So Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Like it says on my bio, this is straight from my wattpad account so if you're going to publish this eleswhere, please ask for my permission on my wattpad account first please! :3

**Harry's POV**

   I've been tricked, that's all.

   I was sent by my Father to go to Earth and... observe. Become the guardian angel of city of London and be good. Never in my short couple hundreds years of life had I ever been tempted to go down a wrong path. His way of seduction got into me.

   His lips, perfection and so kissable. His fingertips, so touchable. His eyes, so irresitibly dark gold of hue, I cannot say no to. The first time I looked at him, it was his eyes that drew me in. His aura was of a sex god - and I mean  _sex god_  - and I was like a moth to a flame. He reeled me in.

   Then again, he's a demon, someone sent to seduce the weaklings and entrap them. His sole mission is to capture me, my heart and soul, and he did exactly that.

   I am nothing but a corrupted angel, and he is my ultimate means of evil.

   His name is Zayn.

   Zayn, the demon who has turned me away from good will and turned into a slave... slave of love.

   "And I wish you nothing but the best..."

   As if on cue, black smoke swirls few feet away from me, signaling his arrival. Wearing nothing but black skinnys and black leather jacket, the Devil's son smirks at me, his ebony wings (all three pairs of them) fanned out in all their might.

   "What is it this time, Z?" I rasp out, his Powers attracting mine. "We've shagged this morn, need you more right now?"

   "Maybe, I'm not human, nor will I ever want to be one." Zayn smirks, his eyes a shade of perfect golden brown. "Kiss me."

   "Beg for it."

   For last several months, our entire relationship was entirely guilty by design. His powers of seduction eventually won my heart, and body, but he still struggles to show his affections.

   "Kiss. Me," he says with more force, his eyes now burning into mine. "Or you'll be sorry much later, Haz... Be a good angel for me." 

   "You took my innocence away from me when you first fucked me," I growl as I sit up, unfurling my white wings, taking a step towards him. "I'm tired of being your sex slave! I'm tired of  _us_!"

   Hurt strikes Zayn's eyes hard and his responsive growl startles me. He leaps at me with much force, his arms entrapping the my  body.

   "You're tired of us? What exactly is that?" Zayn's eyes burn like twin golden flame from fury. "We've yet to discover so many things together, experience together, Harry..." 

   "Stop it!" I hiss at the much older entity, and his wings flap to creat mini gusts. "Let me go, dammit!"

   "I'm not letting you go anytime soon," the demon smirks, his fangs full on display. "In fact, you aren't going anywhere until we figure this all out."

   "Figure what out?" I cock an eyebrow at Zayn. "How deranged this whole relationship we have is? Gladly, so that we can have hot angel and demon sex later."

   "Woah, what put you in such tight place, Haz?" Zayn kisses a trail down my neck. "Need you my assistance in relaxing?"

   "Go away, Zee," I groan, trying to push the demon away from me and failing. "I don't need you nor do I want you."

   "Too late for that, angel," Zayn's merciless eyes bore into my warm ones. "You're my property now. No one can talk to you or even look at you without my permission. You're  _mine_."

   "I don't belong to anyone!" I unfurl wings and successfully free myself, my anger fueling my Powers. "I am of Light, I am of Him! No scumbag from Hell can ever control me!"

   "But I do, Harold," Zayn's eyes glint ominously. "I'd control over you when I... have sex with you. You know fully well that I can end you with a single stroke."

   "I hate you," I breathe out before kissing Zayn on the lips. "I hate you for making me want you. I hate you for making me need you."

   "The Darkness sways everyone, even the purest of the hearts, Harry," Zayn whispers against my lips, his midnight-coloured wings, spread out as they continue to kiss. My pale, silvery white ones fan out, a stark contrast to the demon's, and the gusts from the wing-beats seem to deafen the dark alley. The Devil's son smirks triumphantly that l finally gave in.

   "Where does this leave me?" I, easily fooled by my innocence and naïveté, ask the demon, whose eyes flash dark crimson, the shade of freshly spilled blood. "I've been tainted by  _you_ , and I've nowhere to go now..."

   "You're mine, don't you know that...?" The dark smile returns to tug at the tanned lad. "I told you already that  _you_ belong to  _me_ now." 

   With that, the demon's lips press against mine in a crushing manner, his wings beat in the air so obscenely loud and I hear a distant shaking boom. I find himself kissing back the demon, my lust unleashed. Before my...  _descend_  I knew nothing of lust and passion. I'd no emotions whatsoever and this demon, self-proclaimed to be the Dark Star's son and heir, wooed me and destroyed my purity. Yes, all angels are to remain virgin unless they're born of - what do they call it? - the Red Moon, which happens  **(A/N Made up, duh. Only Blue Moon exists and we all know that but since this is MY fanfic and I tend to have a lot of fantasies - wink wink, Zayn's existence and Harry's die-for eyes - Red Moon is like a once-in-three-hundred-years kind of big deal. Basically, they're born to be lovers of the human they have to protect, blah blah blah)**   _very_  rarely. Last time I heard, it was an angle born before my time, which predates to circa 1800's. I'm one of the youngest in my coven, the twelfth legion in Heaven. Zayn told me stories of the battles that took thousands of years ago, the one that split the celestial beings as demons and angels, the one his father took part in and led. He even witnessed the damned thing, which means he's REALLY old and ancient.

   "I can still hear your thoughts, little angel," Zayn smirks against my lips, his breath mingling with mine. "I'm not that old, I know my birthday and Zodiac sign."

   "Chineseastrology sign?" I smirk back, nipping on his plump bottom lip. "That can be a challenge for you, no?" I lick a stripe down to his jaw, feeling the rough stubble poke my sensitive tongue. He tries to angle his head down so that my tongue rests on his lips but I don't allow it. I press him up against the obsidian wall, his wings crooked into an angle as if to caress me. I snarl - I never did that before - against his skin as I continue to tease him.   

   He may be the son of the Devil, but I've known him for a while and I know all his kinks - his weakness and likes.

   I kiss his skin open-mouthed, sucking and licking as I trail kisses to his pulse on his neck. The demon lets out a strangled moan, his legs kicking up to encircle my waist, his ankles hooked behind me. I hum against his skin, and lick the pulse teasingly; isn't it so strange that the cold-hearted creature's heart still beats like any other living creatures'? Of course I don't drink his blood, nor will I ever have to. I wasn't born in the Blood Moon or anywhere close to it. There are some - what do the mortals say? -  _vampiric angels_  in the flesh but they are incredibly rare. Like demons converting into an angel. That is a forbidden Ancient Magic no one practises anymore. My eyes narrow as his pants echo in the room. He's close already?

    _Only animals go into heat... can demons go in heat as well?_

  "I need you, Harry, damn you..." Zayn whispers as his wings flap once or twice, in fury or surrender? "Just fucking do it!"

    _Or go into anger fits, yay for me... dammit!_

"What's happening to you, Zayn?" I don't miss it when symbols, really archaic one, start to appear on his tanned skin, swirls of language of the long-deceased mark him. I don't understand this one bit... Even Zayn himself seems to be taken back, his eyes narrowed as he hisses. Clearly, it's not a painless procedure. 

   Tentatively, I trace the new markings with my finger, the swirls unknown to me, and I'm supposed to be omnilingual. They look more like... scrolls than an actual language, and they look somewhat familiar... is it because I spent most time in the library in Heaven? 

   Once the transformation ends, I notice a few things. A) His skin has a reddish tint now. B) His eyes are burning golden amber. C) His fangs are protruding. And very inviting-looking. D) He grew at least an inch or so. E) He's looking at me like I'm some kind of meal...

   Now, now, a rational living creature with a clear brain would've run away and be safe, but being the selfless, ignorant, fool in love idiot I am, I stayed with him. Wait, love? Since when was constant blood drinking and endless sex marathons love? 

    _I cried with him... when I first realised I'm stuck with him after my human died from a car wreck... I shared my own memories of my first flight with him, and he rejoiced with me... our first kiss as the rained poured down on us in the metro... Our first fight at the Christmas Eve when he first bit me... When I ran into his arms after I met with Liam when he was looking for me..._

_God, I am hopelessly, irrevocably and unconditionally in love with the Devil's son..._

"Zee?" I probe out with my Powers, his mind shutting me out immediately. "It's me, Harry? Can you reconcile at all?"

   He snarls in response, his eyes narrowed into slits. Okay... it's obvious he's in no shape to talk... maybe I should try something else...

   I kiss his lips, softly, and I let my memories -  _our memories together_  - pour into him. I keep my lips pressed against his as he wraps his arms around me, securely and protectively as his stygian wings fan out, creating a small wind current. His grip on me tightens, our kiss getting more fervented as his hands roam down my back... just like the memory I'm transferring right now.

   Our first time together.

    _"Shh... it'll be alright..."_

_Zayn coaxes me but I'm scared. I'm not ready for this._

_We're both naked in Zayn's flat, his mirrored walls showing us full view of ourselves. Zayn's long eyelashes seem to have fused themselves from worry. He hovers above me, his godlike form perfectly defined and his eyes solid amber as they gaze into my own. His lips are swollen for kissing me for last half-hour. I smile up to him, my beauteous grey-and-white wings fanned out, slightly curled upwards. His arms secure around mine as he kisses down my neck, and I moan, a bit startled._

_"I want this to be memorable, Haz..." Zayn whispers against my skin, his lips brushing over the nape of my shoulder. "I don't want you to hurt because of me."_

_"You can never hurt me, Z," I whisper in his ears, my wings fidgeting a little. For last couple months, our relationship grew stronger, and I wanted to give him more than tender touches and kisses._

_I want to be his eternally._

_"Harry... this is a point of no return... once you sleep with me, there's no turning back..." Zayn props himself up on his elbows, his golden orbs starting into my green ones. "Other supernaturals will scent you on me and as my father's son, I've a lot of enemies."_

_"Your love for me will protect me, right?"_

Love is weakness.  _My brother Niall told me once. He's met a Fæ during his time on Earth and he fell hopelessly in love with her. Her name was Evangelina, and she was of ice and snow. His young love for her melted her outer coldness, but her people did not like it._

_She was executed, slowly burned to death as a shackled Niall watched her die, crying out his name as he saw his lover die._

_From that day forward, Niall never stopped grieving for the ethereal female. He never had such joy in his eyes, not keeping up with other angels. His eyes are now cold and distant._

_"What're you thinking about, Haz?" Zayn snuggles his nose against mine, his breath falling on my lips. "Is it someone else?"_

Damn you, Malik, for being able to read me so easily.  _"Just my old friend... how he used to be before he lost the only person he ever loved."_

_"I'm the Devil, Harry. No one can ever kill me." He reassures me, kissing my eyebrow._

_"Even the most fearsome creatures were born with a weak point, Zaynie," sighing, I cup his face in my hands. "And you being your big bad Devil thing won't cut it. I know you've a weak point that you'd rather not dicuss."_

_"In time I will tell you," his lips close over the small spot above my collar bone, right where the hollow part would be. "I do trust you, but it's our special time, Haz. I don't wanna ruin the moment."_

_Slowly, the seductive demon kisses his way further down south. His talented tongue snakes out and laps at my navel, and I let out a soft groan. He flashes a wicked grin, his tongue delving in and I hiss, trying not to get undone before the actual - you know, thing._

_"Relax, babe. I got you." Zayn kisses lower, and my stomach flutters, as if thousand butterflies just burst free._

_"Zayn, I want you_  now _, don't tease me so long..." I press my lips to his hand, nipping at the knuckles._

_"You're still a virgin, I don't want to hurt you," is all he says before opening my legs further, his tongue flicking at my entrance. I feel a shiver running down my spine. Zayn lets out a strangled moan before delving his tongue inside. I gasp from the initial discomfort, his tongue working its way through the ring of tight muscles, his wet warmth soothing. His tongue thrusts in further -_

I'm wrenched back into the present, and a topaz-yellow eyed Zayn looks at me, his black wings with crimson flecks spread out, arched around his godlike form; wait, since when did they have crimson bits? Is it his new transformation? There're black sigils - I think that's what they're called? - on his beautiful pale golden skin, holy shit, his skin looks so perfect, and still remain undecipherable. Aren't I supposedly omnilingual? God, this irks me.

    _"Why aren't you afraid?"_ He speaks in my mind, clearly not able to talk to me verbally.  _"I can smell suspicion rolling off of you, little angel. You don't trust me in this forme yet you gave me part of your memories with that kiss._ Our _memories together? You know they don't mean a thing to me."_ He ends the sentence-thought with a snarl, his fangs visible.

   "It matters because I love you, Zee," I feel tears pricking my eyes. Yes, our relationship has been and always will be treacherous and reckless, the path always will be  **(A/N Blame @LiveLoveNiallerx for making me listen to Taylor Swift, I like Treacherous, okay? Plus, she and I share an unfortunate trait of liking sappy love songs...)** over last few weeks, I came to realise that I do love him. This seems so wrong in different levels but me, Harry Edward Styles, one of His beloved, has fallen for the Demon prince from Hell. Who will love? Who will fight? I guess I'm doing both...

   " _Aren't I your enemy, little angel? You shouldn't associate yourself with the likes of me. Right now, I've nothing but the desire to rip into your pale throat. Drink your blood til you're moaning out my name, pathetically mewling, begging me to stop. From what you've shown, you and I fucked, no? Maybe I'll ease into your tight arse, pound into you mercilessly, making you scream my name out in ecstasy when I haven't a care. You see, little angel, I'm a true monster in this forme. I do not have a care in the world, much less your little_ love _for me. You mean absolutely nothing to me."_

"You're wrong, Zayn," I caress his marked cheek, ignoring his little hiss fit. "If I don't matter to you, you'd have killed me by now. I gave you plenty of time whilst giving you my memory to you. I was close to you, my beating heart within the reach of your claws - talons, whatever. For a heartless monster you claim to be, you didn't do anything to harm in any ways possible. I can sense that you are in different... physique, but that doesn't take away the part of you that I fell in love with.

   You're still the same Zayn whose mysterious exterior drew me in,  _reeled_ me in. Your dark Powers that clashed with my purity and innocence the first time we kissed near the ancient oak tree? I knew then you were forever my captive. You hold the two halves of my heart now, don't play with it. Can't you see that I belong with you?

   Stop denying what you feel for me, Zayn. Stop trying to deny the fact that we are soulmates. Don't resist, just flow with the current."

   Zayn's eyes dark amber as they stare into mine. There's an unfathomable expression drawn on his chiseled face, and his lips are pursed into a thin line.  I flinch when his lips press against my own, rougher than I remember. Subconsciously, I know this is dangerous but I am bare to him. His tongue flicker over my lower lip and he mutters something unintelligible. 

   With a flash of white light, someone finally decides to intervene and it's...

   "Liam?" Zayn is the first to say, his transformation now gone. "What are you doing here?"

   "To collect Harry, what else? It's been half a year, his term is due," Liam spits at the demon, his eyes narrowed with displeasure. "Leave him be, Zayn."

    "You two... know each other?" I blink a couple times, trying to put two and two together. "Liam, last time you were on Earth alone was over a thousand years ago..." I run my hand through my curls, still trying to compute the information.

   "We might have had a bit of altercation?" Zayn laughs humourlessly, his eyes dark red for a while. "It's okay, baby, it's you I lo-"

   "Lies!" Liam unfurls his great white wings, a bit dramatic, if you ask me, thunders roaring in the background. "You've been using him for your own pleasure!"

   "Liam, I fucking love him, don't you dare say it's all built on lies and abuses!" I snarl at my older  _brother_ , my own wings flapping from fury.

   "Can't you see what he's done to you? You're corrupted, no thanks to  _him,"_ the last word is drawn out in a hiss. "You ditched your angel duties for that scoundrel." 

   "Hey! This scoundrel has ears, and they work just fine!" Zayn hisses at Liam, his eyes flashing dark gold from frustration. "And feelings."

   "Do you call him 'little angel' like you did to me, Zayn? How beautiful his eyes are? Or his wings? Tell me, did your tactics change over years?" Liam practically growls at Zayn, his wings creating mini gusts as the flap violently.

   "Boy, all the new angels are little compared to me. I predate all of you," the demon scoffs, his chin inclined in a cocky way. "You shall bow down to me."

   "Burn in Hell," Liam spits, not realising for a second that he  _is_  from hell. "Or come to Heaven with us and be our pet." He quickly rectifies, an annoyed huff, barely audible, escaping from his lips. "I could really care less."

   "Gladly, so that I can drain each and every one of you and face God himself. Maybe he'll show his holy arse once his children are all slain." Zayn bares his teeth, arrogant as ever.

    _God, this feels like the two-sided mirror..._

Liam lunges at Zayn but before he lands, I whisper quick words of restraint, casting an imprisonment spell on Liam.

   "You picked that  _monster_  over  _me_?" Liam pounds his fists against the magical confinement, his wings forced to be folded. "I am your brother!"

   "Not by blood, only by creation, Liam," I retort, my wings flapping  **[A/N I need to search synonyms for the word "flapping"...]**  joyously as I flex one of the top ones. "If you really cared about me, you'd let me have my way with Zayn. I love Zayn, and that's final."

   With that, I grab Zayn's arm and flash us both to my little condo in outer banks of London. I purchased it with the - what's it called again? God, I've been on Earth for six months and still get this mixed up - money all angels are given. Heck, our father is God Almighty, we don't expect nothing less.

   Contrast to Zayn's stark obsidian interior of his house - mansion, whatever - other than his master bedroom, my house is blindingly white with silver and gold specks. Well, décor is my excuse.  Silver-framed pictures of Zayn and I posing silly poses are most of them, to be completely honest. One of them, the closest one I can see without squinting, is the one whereas we all taking a  - selfie? - of us almost kissing. The frame next to it is when my lips meets Zayn's rougher ones, and we're both smiling into the brief kiss. In last half-year we've been together, he seldom visits my house, since it  _stinks of angel odour_. There're angel sculptures in the living room, miniture, of course. We don't haste when we get rid of clothes, his lips pressed against mine almost the entire time.

   He lays me down on my soft silver duvet, his ebony wings arched - all 6 of them - and I wish I could freeze this moment in a frame. His lips trail down my neck once we're both skyclad  **(A/N naked, it's used in, like, ritualistic stuff... go google it.xx)** and his teeth nick my soft spot right below my ear. That elicites a moan from me and he kisses there, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. He kisses down further, to the nape of my shoulder, where I got a tattoo of a cross  **(A/N Let's just pretend)** , no larger than an inch. He kisses the tattoo tenderly, and then he reclaims my lips.

   I kiss back with all the love I feel for him, my legs wrapped around his delicious looking waist. He growls against my lips as his hand trail further down south, to where my straining hard on is. 

   "Getting excited, aren't we, Styles?" Zayn waggles his eyebrows at me, smiling his lopsided smile I've grown to love so much. "Your brother Liam was such a prick to interrupt us like that."

   "Just fuck me already."

   But Zayn doesn't comply to that. Instead, he probes three fingers against my lips and I open ever-so-obediently, wetting the digits. He strokes himself with the other hand, and I replace his hand, my thumb   brushing against the slit on the tip "accidentally" and he doesn't miss that. Once I've lubricated his lean fingers enough, he pulls them out and outlines my entrance with one of them. His finger ease in without any difficulty and I let out a small appreciative groan. A smirking Zayn curls his fingers and I gasp when his fingers probe at my prostate. He takes the other hand and pushes his finger against my perineum, doubling the pleasure. Soon, other digits are added and I'm moaning out his name, begging for him to fuck me hard and deep.

   He really knows how to keep me on the edge.

**Zayn's POV**

   Well, I'd my bit of my fun. I didn't expect to go all crazy Destroyer on Harry at all. That forme is... quite more interesting than my normal. I never wanted to show that to Harry though.

   That is the only time I'm vulnerable to any sort of harm, like my heart getting torn out and getting decapacitated and all those stuff that can kill other immortals. I know a werewolf clan who would love to tear my head off and they're bloody good at killing. But then again, they're fucking werewolves, they feed on flesh of their prey, from their hunt. I've seen werewolves battling against last morsel off the flesh, when it was already a carcass in my eyes.

   It's true, I've seen a lot of battles but the Celestial Battle of the Heaven is the one I'll never forget. I was a fledgling angel - my father, Lucifer was still considered an angel back then - and I was, of course, fighting in name of the Morning Star. I thought it was for a good cause. 

   I was wrong.

   After seven agonising days of battle, my father's side, now called demons, went to the depth of Hell, banished as a result of losing the battle. The other side, angels, were to keep living in Heaven, untouched by the demons' need and wants no more. I wish I could go back to Heaven though. I want to see the Light, and the Source, like I oft did as a fledgling.

    _"This is what happens, child,"_ my father told me as we set course to Hell.  _"God has no mercy for the likes of us. If you ever let the Destroyer inside you awake, kill all the angels in my name. Can you swear up to it?"_

 _"Yes, father,"_ I promised to him.  _"I will slay all the angels and rejoice over their carcasses and blood. I will sanctify my blade in their blood, father. I will make you proud."_

Now? I'm not so sure anymore. I fell in love with an angel named Harry, and he's the purest heart of all. His emerald-green eyes that are so ethereal, his dimpled smile when I say something dirty that he doesn't miss one bit, his soft, pink lips that I cannot stop kissing, his laughter that is pure bliss in my ears...

   I'm in love now.

   "Zayn?" 

   I realise that I've stopped moving my fingers against his prostate. I pull my fingers out and flip him over, and raise his hips so that he's on all four. "I'll fuck you like the animal I am, aye?" I push into him hard, not giving him any warning. My claws dig into his skin as I pound into him, his startled/pained moans resonating in the room as I growl against his skin. I kiss his neck, and I hear him gasp out from pleasure and my lips brush against his soft spot. Smirking, I go faster, my movements sloppy as my pleasure takes over. I smell lust heavy in the air as Harry grinds back agaisnt my hips, and I feel my fangs elongate.

   "Oh God, yes, yes, yes!" Harry chants as I thrust into him faster, harder, stronger. I poke at his pulse with my fangs and he lets out a small moan, which I take as a yes. I sink my fangs in his neck, and moan from the taste of his blood. It's like explosion of sunshine, happiness and life. I can't live without him, that's the problem. I pull his body up so that his back is against my chest and thrust in deeper than before, and he gasps, followed by the loudest moan so far. I know I've hit the right spot and keep slamming in at the same angle, and I feel both of our release is imminent. Sliding my hand over his abs, I trail it down south and cup his length, stroking him in time of my thrusts. We both reach our high at the same time, and our wings fan out as wide as they can, creating a multi-winged shadow as we both fall down on the mattress.

   "That was simply amazing..." I mumble against his neck as I pull out. "Won't hesitate to repeat it again, babe."

   "We've all day and night, Zaynie," the young angel replies. "Unless you don't wanna?"

   Smirking, I pump his softening cock, bringing it back to full hardness so that we can have at it again...


End file.
